


Two Lonely Men and The Banquet That Changed Everything

by CaseyKat09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Yuuri, M/M, Viktor is a sad boi, Viktor spelled with a k, Yuuri is the key to happiness, i wrote this at like 3 AM, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has just won his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final. It's a pretty big deal. So why does he still feel so empty inside?





	Two Lonely Men and The Banquet That Changed Everything

It was the end of yet another Grand Prix Final and once again, for the fifth time in a row, Viktor Nikiforov had won.

So why did he feel like he was one more victory away from completely falling apart?

It wasn’t like he didn’t work hard for his newest gold medal. On the contrary, Viktor trained every day and most of the night. He trained until his feet were covered in bloody blisters, until he fell into bed and immedeately passed out, until all he lived and breathed was the ice.

Why did Viktor feel so…. Alone and empty?

_His many victories no longer surprised anyone._

_Of course he won! He’s Viktor Nikiforov._

_I wouldn’t have expected anything different_

_Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend himself!_

He had no close friends to speak of. Christophe Giocometti was probably the closest friend he had, and even then they probably only saw each other during the skating season. Yuri Plisetsky didn’t count, couldn’t count, because being around him was like looking into a mirror.

Viktor had ignored everything that wasn’t skating… and now it was coming back to haunt him.

Until, that is, a certain banquet happened.

Viktor had no problems dealing with his supports and sponsors. All it usually took was forced smiles and an overabundance of swaggering confidence and everyone was satisfied. But for some reason, this banquet was different.

“What are you doing in the corner all by yourself, _mon cher_?” Christophe asked as he approached his fellow skater.

“Ah! Chris! You know me. Sometimes I just need a little break from being this amazing.” Viktor gave a tired smile.

“Yep. Uh huh.” Chris’s disbelieving expression hit Viktor harder than usual.

“Am I really that transparent?” Viktor asked, his tone unusually subdued. He decided he didn’t need to keep up the act around Chris any

“It’s not that you’re transparent, it’s that I’ve known you too long to not be able to see through this champion’s facade you put on. What’s wrong? It’s not like you to be this….” Chris gestured to all of Viktor. “Depressed.” He finished.

“I don’t know, Chris. I think the end of my skating career is nearing. I mean, I’m twenty-seven. I’ve won five consecutive Grand Prixs. But I don’t… I don’t feel anything anymore. I can’t surprise the audience like I used to.” Viktor admitted. To his surprise, Chris looked sympathetic instead of annoyed, like Viktor was expecting.

“Listen to me, _mon cher_. It really sounds like you need a break. A sabbatical. Yes, yes, I know how it sounds, but the last thing I want is for you to leave the ice before I’ve had a chance to beat you at your best.” Chris said, teasingly. His eyes drifited to the corner of the banquet room, where things were starting to get a bit interesting.

“Isn’t that Yuuri Katsuki over there?” Chris pointed. Said man was chugging champain like it was water.

“I believe that is. I feel bad for the poor man. His short program was amazing.” Viktor confirmed. Viktor had been amazed by the way the Japanese man had been able to make him feel things he hadn’t in such a long time. The way Katsuki’s step sequences had perfectly captured the feeling of such joy had given Viktor chills.

Yuuri drunkenly approached the Russian Yuri, a determined expression on his face.

Oh, this was going to be good.

Yuuri K challenged Yuri P to a dance off. The winner was to receive tutelage under Viktor himself. (Viktor, of course, having no idea that he was the prize, encouraged Yuri to accept the challenge.)

Someone had apparently snuck in a bluetooth speaker and was playing music from their own library, and the dance battle to the death had begun. Viktor could not look away. The way Katsuki shimmied his hips was borderline sinful, and that ass.

THAT.

ASS.

Viktor could feel the hot flush on his face and the remaining blood in his body drifited further and further south. To his credit, Yuri kept up as best as he could, but there was no beating Yuuri Katsuki.

“Viktoooooor! Did you see me? I beat him! I beat the Russian Punk!” Yuuri giggled. His flailing arms caught hold of Viktor, who could do nothing but stare at the intoxicated Japanese angel in front of him. Chris shot him a suggestive look and Viktor glared right back.

“I wanna challenge you next! If I win….” Yuuri paused. “If I win, you gotta come back to Japan with me and be my coach! I can show you all the posters I have of you and we can go through all your old costumes! Oh, it’ll be amazing!”  
Be his coach? Viktor liked the idea of that. Yuuri moved like a goddamn divine being. If he’d had the right coach this year, he would’ve won the Grand Prix Finals instead of Viktor.

“Alright, Yuuri. You’re on. But I warn you, I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re drunk.” Viktor said, a smirk playing on his lips. Yuuri returned the smirk.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. But drunk or not, I’m still gonna kick your well-shaped ass.” And sashayed back to the dance floor

Oh.

Oh good god.

Yuuri’s Booty was super effective.

Viktor’s in love.

Chris shot him another look and made a vaguely sexual gesture. Viktor shrugged nonchalantly, eyes hopeful for the first time in years, and followed Yuuri onto the dance floor.

The next couple of hours passed by in a blur, but they were the best hours of Viktor’s life. Yes, obviously this includes all of his skating victories. Yuuri seemed to instinctively move around in perfect synchronization with Viktor, thus making their dance easily the most erotic thing Viktor has ever participated in. The memory of Yuuri’s strong hands gripping his waist as he dipped Viktor almost parallel to the floor would fuel his wet dreams for many years to come.

They broke apart panting with exhaustion albeit not in the way Viktor would have prefered. Both of them sat in the corner of the hallway outside the banquet room red-faced and quiet, though their hands somehow managed to entangle themselves. They made eye contact and broke into ecstatic laughter.

“I can’t believe I beat Viktor Nikiforov: THE Living Legend himself, at a dance contest.” Yuuri exclaimed.

“I can. The part I can’t believe is that you did it while so gloriously sloshed.” Viktor replied wrly. “I saw your short program. You were excellent! Why did your free skate go so badly?” Yuuri’s face fell.

“My dog died today.” he whispered, tears beginning to overflow his beautiful brown eyes.

“That’s horrible! I’m so sorry, Yuuri.” Viktor put a comforting arm around his fellow skater. “If it’s any consolation, I think you’re very brave to even perform after recieving such dreadful news. I know I would’ve probably walked out of the arena.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Mr. Five-Time-Consecutive-Grand-Prix-Winner. You have all kinds of gold medals. What would be the loss of one?” Yuuri said lightly. He was obviously just trying to tease Viktor, but his statement still hurt. “This was the closest I’ll ever get to skating on the same ice as you and I blew it.” Yuuri put his head in his hands and took a shuddering breath.

“What are you talking about? You won the dance off, remember? I’m gonna go to Japan and be your coach!” Viktor stuck a single finger under Yuuri’s chin and gently raised Yuuri’s head to eye-level. “I’m gonna skate with you for so long, you’ll get sick of me.” Yuuri smiled at that.

“That’s impossible, Viktor. I’ve loved you since I was twelve years old. I could never get sick of you.” Yuuri nuzzled his face into Viktor’s hand. Viktor, who was too stunned to move, gaped him.

Wait.

WAIT.

WHAT.

Yuuri loves him.

Yuuri Katsuki loves him!

YUURI KATSUKI LOVES VIKTOR NIKIFOROV.

“I better not be fucking passed out in a ditch somewhere.” Viktor murmmured.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

This whole time Viktor had felt so lonely. He felt as if no one could see through the mask he displayed to the world.

But in walks in this beautiful Japanese man who could see everything. This man who had the courage to go out and perform in front of thousands of people when he knew he wasn’t going to perform at his best. This man who danced and skated like it was what he was born to do.

“I want to know you, Katsuki Yuuri.” Viktor implored. “I want to know where you skate, what your favorite food is, if you have a girlfriend…” Viktor waggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed as Yuuri sputtered indignantly.

“Come to Japan and you’ll find out.” Yuuri replied, his voice low and seductive.Viktor’s heart had literal palpatations.  
“Yuuri!” He whined. “You’re gonna kill me. I’m an old man, you know.” Yuuri snorted.

“You look pretty good for an old man.”

“Yuuuuuuuuri!” This kid was gonna kill him.

“Walk me to my room?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Yuuri, who used it to pull himself up off the floor. Yuuri wobbled a bit, still fairly inebriated.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I just abandoned a damsel in distress?” Viktor asked, mockingly. Yuuri rolled his eyes and gave an affectionate pat.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Me?! Dramatic?! How could you do this to me, Yuuri? I thought we had something special!” Viktor’s fake sobs walk the fine line between humor and stale cliche.

“Can we just go back to my hotel room please? I’m dizzy and tired.” Yuuri whined.

“As you wish.”

Viktor escorts Yuuri back to his room and wishes him a very fond goodnight. However, it’s not until the morning he realizes he forgot to give Yuuri his phone number. Oh well. It’s not like Yuuri’s gonna drop off the face of the earth. Viktor decideds he’ll just wait until World’s to get Yuuri’s phone number.

What. A. Huge. Mistake.

Yuuri’s not there at Worlds. In fact, Viktor doesn’t hear from Yuuri again until the infamous Stammi Vicino video goes viral.

Viktor makes his decision to get on the first plane to Japan and never looks back.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing Yuuri's POV from the banquet as well. I was just too excited to post this XD Any comments or criticisms are welcome. 
> 
> (I would really like to write smut for this, just not sure at the moment how....)


End file.
